Les leçons de vie de Rosalie Hale
by shtroumphet
Summary: Rosalie Hale, pur sang californien fraîchement débarquée à Forks, compte bien apprendre à la populace locale les leçons élémentaires de la vie. A moins qu'elle ne finisse par en recevoir elle-même. AH
1. Chapter 1

**Bien le bonsoir mesdames et peut-être messieurs!**

**je poste une nouvelle fiction, tout simplement parce qu'encore une fois, comme pour l'effet boomerang, c'est une idée qui me trotte dans la tête, et que j'ai besoin d'exorciser sinon je ne serai pas capable de réfléchir convenablement à mes autres récits.**

**cette fiction me tient à coeur, c'est une histoire que je développe depuis un moment mais ça ne fait que deux jours que j'ai réalisé qu'elle pouvait coller aux personnages de twilight. **

**je vous la propose donc, en espérant que vous l'aimerez tout autant que moi, même si ce premier chapitre qui sert plus d'avant goût qu'autre chose compte tenu de sa faible longueur, ne vous en dévoile certainement pas suffisamment pour vous faire une réelle idée au sujet de l'histoire.**

**je vous demanderai donc, en tout cas pour ceux qui suivent mes autres fictions, de me faire confiance. je sais ce que je fais, je sais où je vais, tout ce que je vous demande, c'est un peu de soutien. je ferai en sorte que vous ne le regrettiez pas. **

**pour ce qui est de cette fiction précisément, elle est donc centrée sur Rosalie, personnage que j'aime énormément, qui va quelque peu se faire malmener puisque c'est une fiction avant tout dramatique. **

**La plupart des personnages que l'on connait seront présents dans cette fiction, mais certains arriveront bien plus rapidement que d'autres. **

**voilà.**

**pour l'instant je ne vois pas quelles autres renseignements je pourrais vous donner donc si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas.**

**disclaimer: ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je m'amuse avec, simplement.**

**bonne lecture, enfin j'espère...**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Leçon n°1 : Attiser la jalousie

**[California dreaming –The Mamas & the Papas]**

Entendons-nous bien. Je ne suis pas de celles qui se cachent derrière de faux prétextes bien-pensants pour oser affirmer leurs opinions. Je me fous des bien-pensants, les faux-culs ne m'intéressent pas. Je ne constate pas, moi, je critique. Et j'assume.

Je suis une pute. Non pas au sens premier du terme, bien que d'ici quelques heures je ne doute pas le moins du monde que la rumeur va commencer à circuler. Moi je suis la pute figurée. L'ennemie. En tout cas ça ne va pas tarder à être le cas. Mes futures camarades de lycée le confirmeront sans doute.

Mes talons aiguilles claquent d'un bruit sec sur les dalles du long couloir glauque et à la limite du nauséabond.

Je suis en retard. Ca n'est pas voulu, même si ça aurait pu être le cas dans d'autres circonstances. Ce lycée me file déjà la gerbe alors que je n'y suis que depuis trois minutes et vingt-cinq secondes exactement.

Mon jean m'irrite les cuisses et je regrette, c'est la quinzième fois aujourd'hui, ma Californie et ses températures vivables. Ici, il fait un froid polaire et j'ai dû ranger mes jupes et robes au fond de mon dressing. Mon décolleté reste sage, par rapport à ce que j'ai déjà pu porter dans ma vie. Pourtant j'ai la nette impression qu'ici je représente à moi toute seule le délit d'atteinte à la pudeur. Les filles doivent sortir en doudoune et après-ski. Je sais que les campagnardes du coin s'offusqueront sûrement de mon absence de tissu au niveau de la gorge mais franchement, j'aurais pu m'affubler d'un horrible col roulé que ma réputation n'en aurait pas été plus épargnée. Je suis blonde, j'ai la peau mate, je suis bien foutue en mini-jupe comme en jogging, j'allais nécessairement passer pour la pimbêche de service. Et ce serait parfaitement justifié. Mieux valait passer pour une pouf que pour un homme.

Je me demande si de son côté, Bella a réussi à trouver sa classe en un laps de temps relativement décent. Si j'étais sympa, je me serais levée à temps pour affronter l'adversité avec elle. Si la vie était sympa avec moi, elle m'aurait laissée fille unique.

Je dépasse une porte moisie sur ma droite avant de revenir sur mes pas, soulagée de ne pas avoir à monter encore un escalier. Ce foutu bled avoisine les dix habitants et le lycée est presque aussi grand que l'international de LA. Je ne sais pas si je dois entrer ou partir en courant. Je ne suis pas timide, j'ai seulement peur de tomber sur des bouseux. Je colle mon oreille droite à la porte, prenant bien soin à ne pas trop toucher ce bout de bois vieux des années 70. Tout ce que je distingue c'est une sorte de brouhaha qui m'indique que le cours n'a pas encore vraiment commencé. Ou alors que je vais particulièrement aimer les maths cette année si le prof est aussi laxiste.

Je frappe deux coups assez francs contre la porte, attendant le signal. Un grognement, j'en déduis que c'est celui que j'attendais et j'ouvre la porte. S'il y avait eu la moindre animation dans la pièce avant que je n'entre, mon apparition les a tous calmés. La salle entière est plongée dans le silence, alors que je m'avance, pas déstabilisée pour deux sous vers mon professeur, moche, vieux et probablement gros connard sur les bords. Certaines penseraient sans doute à cambrer le dos, de manière à faire ressortir seins et fesses et ainsi faire forte impression. Honnêtement, je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Les premières réactions ne se font pas attendre. Les mecs mâtent, les filles pestent.

- Vous êtes ?

Je me tourne vers ce vieux quinquagénaire à la limite de la retraite qui n'a plus un poil sur le caillou. A ton avis, connard ?

- Rosalie Hale, et vous ?

Ma réponse le perturbe. Tant mieux, c'est ma vengeance personnelle face à sa pauvre tentative d'intimidation.

J'en ai longtemps voulu à la planète entière de m'appeler Rosalie. Putain de prénom de fleur bleue. J'aurais encore préféré m'appeler Isabella. Puis un jour j'ai tapé ce foutu nom sur Google, pour avoir sa foutue signification et j'ai alors découvert que les Rosalies étaient généralement mignonnes mais sans plus, sentimentales, cuisinières dans l'âme et tellement obsédées par la sécurité que l'infidélité relevait du blasphème pour ces braves filles. Je me suis alors rendue compte que ce prénom, parfaitement contraire à ma personnalité, m'allait tellement mal qu'il m'allait bien. Depuis, pas un jour ne se passe sans que je ne remercie mon père de ne pas m'avoir appelée Kate ou Jessica.

- Monsieur Reynolds, apparemment votre professeur de maths. Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris tant de temps pour arriver ?

Une flémingite aiguë.

- Je me suis perdue…

Je lui sors mon plus beau sourire d'excuse, soudainement docile comme un agneau et ça y est, j'ai monsieur Reynolds dans la poche. Celui-ci consent enfin à m'adresser un rictus, je ne parlerai pas de sourire à ce niveau, conciliant et m'indique où m'asseoir après m'avoir finalement souhaité la bienvenue. Je ne suis pas timide, mais je lui suis reconnaissante de ne pas m'avoir obligée à me présenter publiquement. Que ceux qui ne savent pas encore qui je suis prennent la peine de se renseigner.

Ma place est au dernier rang. Tant mieux, je vais pouvoir observer. La plupart des mecs ne cachent même pas leur volonté de me mâter les fesses dans un semblant de discrétion. Ca ne m'étonne pas, les poupées barbie on ne trouve ça qu'à LA. La plupart d'entre eux conduisent des tracteurs et n'y ont jamais mis les pieds.

Au moment où j'atteins quasiment mon sanctuaire, une chevelure cuivrée, rattachée à des pectoraux comme je les aime, attire mon attention. Heureusement pour moi, ma place est juste derrière. Monsieur muscle me suit du regard, un magnifique regard aux éclats verts d'après ce que je peux voir et me gratifie d'un non moins somptueux sourire en coin lorsque mes fesses arrivent à destination.

- Salut, moi c'est Edward.

Je lui souris, mais pas du genre de sourire dont il doit être habitué avec les poules du coin, le sourire de l'amoureuse transie. Je lui souris amusée. C'est tout. Après tout il est canon, mais je le suis au moins tout autant que lui. Je ne lui réponds pas, ils sont 25 personnes ici à savoir comment je m'appelle. Je fais même semblant de l'ignorer.

Je prends le temps de fixer tout le monde. Ca les met mal à l'aise et j'aime ça. Ces débiles, surtout les filles, se sentent insultées que je les dévisage et croient avoir le dernier mot en m'observant comme j'ai pu le faire précédemment. Sauf que j'aime qu'on me regarde. Les filles n'ont rien d'exceptionnel, habillées sans aucun style, on dirait des copies conformes de Bella, les garçons non plus à part deux ou trois spécimens, à commencer par Edward.

Je ne suis pas le cours de toute l'heure, trop occupée à critiquer intérieurement tous ces campagnards qui me scrutent comme si j'étais le monstre d'Alien. Ou Jesus en personne. Cette matinée me gonfle déjà alors qu'il me reste trois heures de cours. Je sors enfin un stylo, et joue au morpion avec moi-même. Mon iphone serait le bienvenu mais la gourde que je suis l'a oubliée dans sa voiture.

Je soupire et Edward machin chose semble tenté de me faire la conversation sans pour autant oser se retourner franchement. Dommage, ça m'aurait permis de découvrir à quel point les gars d'ici sont prudes. Ou casés.

La cloche ou ce qui s'en rapproche le plus sonne, dans un bruit strident à en déclarer des crises d'épilepsie. Je prends bien évidemment mon temps pour sortir, hors de question de marcher devant ces filles qui doivent déjà avoir envie de me poignarder dans le dos tant que je ne sais pas à qui j'ai affaire. Au moment où je franchis l'encadrement de la porte, je sens mon bras se faire happer par quelque chose ou surtout quelqu'un. J'ai tord de penser que c'est ma petite sœur, en fait c'est Don juan.

- Alors comme ça on s'est perdue ?

Je distingue cette lueur de défi au fond de ses deux prunelles claires que j'admire sans en avoir l'air. Il a envie de jouer. C'est qu'il est donc parfaitement libre, ou parfaitement volage. Lui par contre ne se cache pas pour scruter mes yeux d'un noisette particulier dont je suis sacrément fière.

- Je suis blonde, j'ai l'habitude.

Un sourire se dessine, et je le vois lever les yeux vers mes racines… brunes.

- Pas tout à fait, si je comprends bien.

Je claque ma langue au palais, profondément agacée par cette inspection de ma personne. Non, je ne suis pas vraiment blonde mais je reste canon. Fin de la discussion. Je m'apprête à le dépasser non sans avoir roulé des hanches juste devant ses yeux quand il me retient, encore.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je peux t'épargner des détours inutiles en t'accompagnant à ta prochaine salle…

Je pense que c'est le moment opportun pour répondre. Il me dévisage dans l'attente d'une réponse, seulement je ne le regarde même plus. Je suis bien trop occupée à observer cette fille, à trois mètres de nous qui nous épie sans même s'en cacher. Elle est blonde, plus que moi – surtout si on part du principe que je ne le suis pas tout à fait n'est-ce pas - légèrement plus fine, ce qui la prive d'une belle poitrine, d'une peau beaucoup plus pâle que la mienne, et malgré nos talons respectifs, je peux voir d'ici que c'est moi la plus grande. Bien sûr, elle est canon. Et visiblement ra-vie qu' Edward m'adresse la parole.

Je hausse un sourcil à son encontre, et je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre ce qu'elle raconte à une petite blonde elle aussi à ses côtés pour comprendre qu'elle a juste envie de me tuer. Son attitude de chienne en colère me fait sourire. Madame semble avoir décidé qu'Edward était chasse gardée. Qu'à cela ne tienne, le principal concerné n'a pas l'air d'être au courant.

- Edward…

Je pose à nouveau mon regard sur lui, plus précisément sur sa musculature impressionnante sans avoir l'air d'un bodybuildé et je le sens frémir. Je suis parfaitement consciente de mon pouvoir de séduction et ça m'enchante de savoir qu'en prononçant simplement le prénom d'un garçon d'un ton plus grave que celui de ma voix habituelle, il menace de faire exploser sa braguette.

- C'est ta copine cette charmante pom-pom girl qui a soit des crises de constipation, soit un sérieux problème de jalousie ?

Ma future conquête n'a même pas besoin de se retourner et me décoche un sourire en coin qui tue, auquel même moi j'ai failli succomber. Il est fort quand même ce type.

- C'est Tanya. Cette folle fait peur à toutes les filles qui m'approchent d'un peu trop près.

Il est donc célibataire. Pas que le contraire m'aurait rebuté, mais je n'allais pas devoir batailler dans la boue avec qui que ce soit. Ou peut-être cette Tanya qui m'a l'air sacrément remontée. D'un autre côté, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, Edward est sans aucun doute le type le plus canon de cette ville.

- Elle est très belle.

Edward affiche une moue adorable et je dois presque me retenir de ne pas lui sauter dessus.

- Oui et c'est une vraie blonde, elle.

Je lève un sourcil, il en lève deux. Je le pousse, pas trop fort quand même, j'aurais des scrupules à lui faire des bleus.

- Alors amuse toi bien avec ta mauvaise imitation de Glenn Close dans Liaison fatale. Et surveille ton lapin.

Il me retient encore par la main et j'ai franchement l'impression que Tanya Close va faire une syncope.

- C'est une métaphore ?

Son air délicieusement et innocemment pervers m'arrache un rire. Oui, mon rire aussi est canon, c'est comme ça.

- J'espère que non. Pas si tu as vu le film.

Il me lâche, je me retourne. Monsieur est en train de mater ouvertement mon sculptural postérieur. Je préfère ça.

- Alors, ça vient cette visite guidée ?

Edward ne se fait pas prier et en deux pas se retrouve à ma hauteur. Je sens comme une légère pression dans le creux de mes reins et devine qu'il vient d'y poser sa main. Une vague de chaleur se fait ressentir le long de ma colonne rien qu'à ce bref toucher et mon regard se pose une dernière fois sur Miss Tanya qui est à la limite de baver de rage. Elle n'est pas prête de l'avoir celui là.

Leçon n°1 : Toujours attiser la jalousie des autres. C'est encore mieux lorsque ces autres sont généralement plus canons que soi, mais dans mon cas ça reste relativement difficile à trouver.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien le bonsoir ! **

**Voilà enfin le deuxième chapitre, que j'ai mis un temps fou à me sortir des fesses (même si ça n'est pas mon record, loin de là) j'y suis quand même depuis le jour même de la publication du premier. **

**Déjà un grand merci à ces premières reviews, j'espère retrouver les mêmes lecteurs cette fois ci, tous ces encouragements m'ont touchée, et m'ont motivée pour écrire la suite. Alors, merci et encore !**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**- Lectrice** : merci beaucoup, pour ce qui est du rating, c'est une fic dramatique, notre rosalie ne va donc pas s'en tirer si facilement, il va lui arriver des choses, certaines plus graves que d'autres, maintenant, je ne vais pas suivre l'histoire originelle du personnage. Le viol par royce ne sera pas présent dans cette fic. Ni par quelqu'un d'autre d'ailleurs. Du coup, comme je ne compte rien raconter d'aussi choquant qu'un viol, je ne l'ai pas classée en M. j'espère avoir répondu à ta question !

**- Marion** : merci pour cette review, alors ca dépend de quels traits de caractère tu parles, par ex, elle n'est pas jalouse de Bella puisque c'est une fic all human, elle est certes imbue de sa personne, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que dans le bouquin. Je ne vais pas répéter la même histoire que S. Meyer, du coup l'évolution de son caractère ne sera pas tout à fait la même non plus… je me doute que ma réponse est assez vague, mais je ne vois vraiment pas quoi te dire de plus à part… tu verras bien^^ si tu pouvais préciser ta question, je pourrais peut-être essayer de te répondre moins lamentablement… je suis toute ouïe ! enfin… tu vois ce que je veux dire…

**Un grand merci aussi à : Lise, Manon, Arlette, Julie et Tarra qui ne m'ont pas posé de question mais qui m'ont simplement encouragée !**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

**PS : ah oui, pour ceux qui n'ont pas posé la question car BobDaisy l'avait déjà fait mais comme je lui répondu par mp : emmett va finir par arriver, pas forcément tout de suite cependant. Pour ce qui est du Edward/Rose, je ne peux vous dire qu'une chose… on n'est qu'au début du récit^^**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Leçon n°2 : imposer sa volonté

* * *

- Voilà princesse.

Edward me désigne la porte juste à ses côtés. Mon prochain cours de littérature. J'ai horreur de cette matière. Je suis plus scientifique que littéraire dans l'âme, moi. Enfin, c'est surtout la glande qui m'intéresse.

Je passe devant lui pour entrer sans même le remercier ou lui jeter un coup d'œil. C'est uniquement pour l'embêter. Qu'il ne pense pas que parce qu'il a fait preuve de charité, il va pouvoir avoir ce qu'il veut. En tout cas, pas dans l'heure qui suit. Peut-être à la pause déjeuner.

Je l'observe du coin de l'œil et ma réaction pleine de distance l'amuse. Il commence déjà à me connaître. En si peu de temps, ça m'aurait certainement foutu la trouille à LA. A Forks, beaucoup moins. C'est une ville de bouseux, pas de psychopathes. Je suis sa seule attraction à ce petit.

Je le vois qui se retire, sans un mot et de mon côté, je reconnais déjà quelques têtes. Pas forcément les meilleures. La prof arrive, elle est petite, dynamique et assez mignonne. Ce genre là, je m'en méfie comme la peste. Moins que des vieilles filles avec une imposante surcharge pondérale, en général celles là me font payer la beauté qu'elles n'ont jamais eue. Comme si c'est de ma faute si elles ont de la moustache. Encore une fois je m'assois au fond de la pièce, non sans être allée me présenter à Mlle Je-suis-une-prof-cool-appelez-moi-Ashley qui me souhaite la bienvenue.

Personne ne m'adresse la parole et je regrette instantanément Edward Machin. Mlle Bishop évoque je ne sais quel exposé. C'est officiel, l'anglais restera encore cette année une matière vomitive. Evidemment, c'est elle qui se charge de dispatcher les élèves les uns avec les autres. Comme si ça allait changer quoi que ce soit me concernant, je suis une sans-ami ici, je suis comme ma sœur.

- Rosalie Hale ?

Je lève ma main parfaitement manucurée au dessus de ma tête et l'ensemble de la classe, principalement ceux qui n'étaient pas avec moi l'heure précédente, me dévisage. Je ne rougis pas, pourquoi le ferais-je ?

J'ai l'air parfaitement ennuyée et je le suis. J'ai horreur des travaux collectifs. Me coltiner des abrutis, ça me met de mauvaise humeur. Un peu comme quand j'ai mes règles. Si j'y mettais du cœur à l'ouvrage, j'aurais des bonnes notes. Malgré la réputation que je suis en train de me tailler, j'ai un cerveau. Un gros même. Le problème, même si ça n'en est un que pour mon père finalement, c'est que ça me fatigue. J'ai horreur de passer ma journée sur des devoirs soporifiques et parfaitement inutiles. Les profs ne comprennent pas cette philosophie. Dommage.

- Tu es en binôme avec Royce… Royce, lève la main s'il te plait.

Royce ? Classe, un prénom d'automobile. Et pas n'importe laquelle. J'allais bien m'entendre avec ce type.

J'aperçois le dénommé Royce à trois tables de la mienne, parfaitement indifférent à la tête de sa coéquipière. Il est grand, brun aux cheveux légèrement emmêlés, l'air complètement fermé. Des petites lunettes cachent quelque peu ses yeux mais je peux voir d'ici qu'ils sont noirs. Il est beau, à sa manière. Pas comme Edward. Plus comme un intello sans tête d'ampoule. Je n'ai jamais fait dans l'intello encore. Je n'avais pas fini de faire le tour des sportifs dans mon ancien lycée.

Quelque chose me dit que je ne risque pas de verser dans l'intello tout de suite car son cerbère me foudroie du regard. Une petite chose, avec des seins disproportionnés par rapport à sa taille. Des longs cheveux châtain clair retenus en une queue de cheval discrète et sage. Des joues, tout ce qu'il y a de plus… joues. C'est sans aucun doute sa copine, et elle n'a pas l'air de partager. Ni son homme, ni sa bouffe. Je n'ai jamais été douée pour les amitiés féminines de toute façon. Ca finit toujours en crise de jalousie parce que j'attire les regards. Cette fille, je la reconnais. Elle était avec moi en maths. Pas la moindre idée de son prénom par contre. Bah, je n'aurai qu'à demander à son prince charmant. Soit ce type est hermétique à mon physique, ce qu'en toute franchise, je ne pense pas, soit il s'oblige à ne pas me regarder parce que sa femme le tient par les testicules. Soit je me trompe, c'est sa sœur et il est gay. Sauf que même les gays me regardent.

- La vision du mariage dans la littérature anglaise du XVIe au XIXe siècle. Bon courage.

Je lève les yeux vers Mlle-modèle-réduit qui est déjà passée à autre chose. C'est sans doute notre sujet, et comme pour ce qui est de mon équipier, ça ne m'enchante pas des masses.

J'attends la fin du cours qui ne s'est franchement pas révélé passionnant et pars à la chasse. Ce n'est pas comme si j'ai le choix, ce Mercedes, Corvette ou je ne sais quel nom a déguerpi avant même que je ne lui adresse la parole. Bonjour la cohésion de l'équipe.

Introuvable dans le couloir, ce type le fait exprès. J'abandonne. Mon cours d'histoire m'attend juste en face. J'y retrouve Edward, qui m'attend, sagement adossé à la porte. Il me laisse passer, me mate les fesses l'air de rien. Je me dirige vers le fond de la salle, encore et alors que je m'attends à le voir s'asseoir à mes côtés, il tire la chaise au premier rang. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il décide de m'ignorer. Et il a bien raison car je ronge mon frein pendant l'heure entière, profondément énervée par ce manque total d'intérêt pour ma personne. Je sais que c'est un jeu, je l'ignore, il se venge, mais je me suis déjà habituée à sa présence, en quelque sorte.

Je n'ai rien écouté du cours, pour la troisième fois consécutive, et la cloche sonne. J'ai faim. D'Edward ou d'un sandwich, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je me rapproche de lui et lui tapote doucement sur l'épaule que je constate suffisamment musclée.

- Tu me montres où est le self ?

Il me sourit franchement et empoigne son sac. Bizarrement, il m'emmène à contresens de la foule. En fait, ça n'est pas bizarre, c'est pile ce que j'espère. Il grimpe un escalier, moi sur ses talons et en plein milieu de la cage désespérément vide, il me repousse contre le mur. Je grimace mais j'aime ça.

Plongés dans le silence, on s'observe, se questionnant sur celui de nous deux qui fera le premier pas. Il fait un pas dans ma direction et c'est moi qui le repousse contre le mur qui me fait face. Plus brutalement que lui encore. Lui aussi grimace mais laisse échapper un grognement qui me laisse penser qu'il aime les filles dominatrices. Il est tombé sur la bonne personne.

Il est clair que je ne l'embrasserai pas. Je ne veux pas déclencher les hostilités. Enfin, pas plus que ce que je n'ai déjà fait. Pour une fois, je veux me laisser faire. Surtout par lui.

Enfin il s'avance. J'ai failli m'endormir. Il s'avance encore, jusqu'à se retrouver à moins d'une dizaine de centimètres de mon corps en pleine expectative. Oui, je connais ce mot. Je peux sentir son haleine heurter de plein fouet mon front et j'ai le bonheur de constater que ce type a une excellente hygiène dentaire. J'ai horreur de ceux qui ont mauvaise haleine. Je préfère encore les moches.

Je me concentre sur ses lèvres qui font partie du top ten de toutes celles que j'ai pu embrasser. Franchement, ça fait beaucoup. Voire mon top five. Mais je garderai cette réflexion pour moi bien sûr. Il n'est pas fraichement rasé et je sens que cette histoire va me provoquer des irritations sur le visage. Merci bien. Il a intérêt à embrasser comme un dieu.

Ses cheveux cuivrés me font de l'œil et je lève ma main vers sa tignasse pour m'en emparer lorsque je crois qu'enfin il va finir de franchir les centimètres restants. Sauf qu'il ne bouge plus. Ce type est le plus chiant que j'ai jamais rencontré. Il est surtout comme moi. Il est canon, il le sait, et il est chiant. C'est mon double masculin. Et là j'ai vraiment envie de savoir ce que ça fait d'embrasser son soi masculin sauf que monsieur n'a pas l'air du même avis. Il me sourit de cet abominable sourire en coin. Je fronce les sourcils, prête à le castrer.

- Je te préviens, je ne ferai pas les 10% restants.

Assez discuté, tant pis pour mon code de conduite, que j'ai créé spécialement pour l'occasion en plus, je ne voulais quand même pas trop l'effrayer. Non seulement je franchis la faible distance qui nous sépare encore mais je me jette littéralement sur lui. Rien à foutre du : je t'embrasse un peu puis je me recule pour voir si tu as aimé. Je sais qu'il aime, il n'attend que ça lui aussi. Ses gémissements me le prouvent, sa poigne dans mes cheveux faussement blonds aussi.

Il me mordille ma lèvre inférieure sans ménagement et lorsque j'entrouvre légèrement mes mâchoires pour lui laisser l'accès à ma langue qui ne demande que ça, je peux officiellement dire : oui, il embrasse comme un dieu. Me tenant bien fermement dans ses bras, il nous fait pivoter et c'est finalement moi qui me retrouve acculée contre le mur. Sa langue chatouille la mienne, violemment, délicatement, violemment et ainsi de suite. Son menton se frotte contre ma peau qui va finir à vif si ça continue mais pour l'instant ça fait tellement de bien que j'aurai bien le temps de râler plus tard. Ses mains glissent lentement vers mes fesses et lorsqu'il les saisit brusquement pour les prendre en coupe, je gémis plus fort encore.

Sauf, qu'aussi bon coup soit-il, ça ne remplace pas ce bon vieil oxygène et je commence à sentir mes réserves s'amenuiser. Pourtant j'en ai, j'ai fait de l'apnée pendant des années. Je le repousse délicatement et le regard furieux qu'il me lance pour l'avoir stoppé en pleine lancée m'arrache un gloussement.

Ses cheveux sont encore plus emmêlés qu'avant, ses yeux verts illuminent le couloir vide et ses lèvres ont triplé de volume. On ne passera jamais inaperçu dans ces conditions. Généralement, ça ne me dérange pas d'avoir écrit sur mon front : fraîchement baisée, car ça y ressemble beaucoup, mais là je ne sais finalement rien de ce type. Il a peut-être une copine, ou même un copain qui sait ? C'est peut-être le fils d'un prof ou encore le président du club d'abstinence.

Je tâte mes lèvres qui sont aussi gonflées que les siennes, ce débile m'a complètement décoiffée et je peux sentir les brûlures de sa barbe naissante contre mes joues en feu. La honte.

Remis de ses émotions, Edward me sourit. Je suis toujours adossée au mur et il en profite pour venir m'encercler de ses bras, positionnés de chaque côté de ma tête. Il se penche vers ma bouche qui palpite rien qu'au souvenir récent de la sienne en pleine action et je l'entends me murmurer :

- Viens, je t'emmène au self.

Je ne peux pas dire que je ne suis pas ravie, parce qu'en fait je crève de faim. J'aurais tout le temps plus tard de le déguster lui. Ces préliminaires m'ont juste permise de vérifier si on est sur la même longueur d'onde. Et visiblement, on l'est. Il me prend la main dans la sienne et je l'y laisse jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive dans un coin plus fréquenté. Le self est assez spacieux et moderne pour un lycée aussi pourri. Tout en béton et acier, il me donne froid. A LA, mon lycée a été construit sur le modèle des haciendas espagnoles. Rien à voir, donc.

Un îlot pour les végétariens et un îlot pour les… gros. C'est le rayon frites et hamburgers. Moi je suis une carnivore. Je passe des heures et des heures à me pourrir la vie en courant pour évacuer tout ce que je mange, ce n'est certainement pas pour me contenter de tofu et de légumes. Plutôt crever que de me transformer en rongeur. Je cherche ma sœur du regard et la trouve assez rapidement. Elle est avec un blond qui a des grosses joues, un geek avec une légère tête de chinois, et une pauvre fille à lunettes qui a l'air parfaitement inoffensive. Ils sont tous moches. Les fréquentations de ma sœur… Elle n'a pas l'air d'écouter réellement ce qu'ils sont en train de lui dire. Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'elle doit avoir un sérieux ticket avec les deux blaireaux qui font tout pour attirer son attention. Je me demande l'espace d'une seconde s'il faut que j'aille lui sauver la vie mais c'est à ce moment là qu'elle relève la tête, croise mon regard et me fait clairement comprendre par sa grimace que je n'ai pas intérêt à approcher. Tant mieux, ça m'aurait saoulé de déjeuner avec elle.

Je me concentre sur Edward qui nous trouve une table pour tous les deux. Ca m'intrigue cet isolement et je finis par lui demander s'il a des amis ici.

- Je m'entends bien avec pas mal de gars de l'équipe de foot, on se voit à l'entraînement et généralement ça finit en beuveries mais le problème c'est qu'on n'a pas du tout les mêmes emplois du temps. Sauf le mardi, je mange avec James et Tyler.

Je hausse un sourcil. Sa carrure d'athlète n'est donc pas factice. Il pratique le football américain. J'ai hâte de voir ça mais me garde bien de le lui avouer.

- Et pour ce qui est des filles ?

Edward me lance un regard qui ferait fondre la banquise avant de laisser échapper un rire tonitruant.

- Sans la moindre prétention, je suis le chouchou de ces dames. Ca relève presque du harcèlement, je te jure. Du coup j'ai couché avec plus de la moitié.

Je hausse mon deuxième sourcil, l'autre étant déjà en l'air. Honnêtement, ça ne m'étonne pas. Il est beau gosse, tout le monde l'a remarqué, et puis ça n'est qu'un homme. Bizarre la technique de séduction quand même, m'avouer qu'il a dû choper plus de MST que Madonna.

- Tu comptes m'avoir dans ton lit en m'avouant que tout le lycée y est passé ? C'est risqué.

Il rit à nouveau.

- Non, parce que je ne me fais pas de souci. Toi et moi on est pareil. Sauf que c'est définitivement toi qui as le pire caractère. Ne viens pas me faire croire que tu n'es qu'une allumeuse. Tu vaux mieux que ça.

Drôle de façon de voir les choses. Généralement, la fille qui couche avec tout le monde, on appelle ça une pute. Et je le lui dis. Ce qui le fait secouer la tête.

- Erreur, moi j'appelle ça une fille qui va au bout de ce qu'elle entreprend. Il y en a trop qui te font les yeux doux, te font comprendre que tu peux les peloter à l'arrière de ta caisse sans problème, mais qui au moment de passer à l'acte, te sortent un truc du genre : pour qui tu me prends, j'ai des principes.

- Donc… d'après toi, je rends service à la communauté ?

- Exactement.

Ses yeux luisent d'un éclat particulier et même si ça ne fait que trois heures et demi que je le connais, je suis fan de ce type. Mon regard balaie la pièce et s'arrête sur ma meilleure amie du moment. Elle mange des crudités.

- Et Tanya, elle est du genre à rendre service elle aussi ?

Son petit sourire en dit long.

- Assez, oui. C'est même la « rendeuse » de services en chef. C'est pour ça qu'elle a envie de te tuer.

Heureuse de savoir que ça n'est donc pas qu'une impression.

- Elle voit débarquer une parfaite réplique d'elle-même mais en mieux et du coup elle se dit qu'elle va finir sur le banc de touche. C'est un milieu intraitable le bénévolat.

Je ris franchement et plusieurs personnes de notre voisinage se retournent. J'ai un rire qui fait tourner les têtes généralement mais ça, je l'ai déjà dit.

- Viens chez moi, ce soir.

Edward me fixe, très sérieux, dans l'attente d'une réponse. Je fais mine de réfléchir. Comme si j'en avais besoin…

- Des parents ?

Il hausse les épaules et ses cheveux se secouent pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je ne manquerai pas de les lui tripoter ce soir.

- Friqués mais irresponsables. Ils ne sont jamais là, toujours partis en voyage d'affaire ou voyage tout court. Est-ce que ça te motive à accepter ?

Je fais une moue que je sais adorable, sans me forcer cela dit. Il m'est déjà arrivé de calculer à la seconde près mes réactions avec certains garçons, mais avec Edward ça me vient naturellement. C'est juste plus fort que moi.

- Pas vraiment. J'avais déjà choisi de dire oui en fait.

Son sourire en coin m'éblouit et si ça continue comme ça, n'oublions pas que je suis une fille, il se pourrait que j'oublie vite que ceci n'est qu'un jeu entre nous, que je veux son corps et rien d'autre. Et surtout que de son côté, c'est exactement pareil. Enfin je suppose, on est assez similaire.

Je retourne en cours, la mort dans l'âme. Encore une heure et je suis libre. Géo. Matière de merde. Comme si ça m'intéresse de savoir à quel point les Etats-Unis sont riches à côté des africains qui crèvent la dalle. ce cours ne sert qu'à gonfler nos egos de patriotes, bla bla première puissance mondiale bla, et à générer de la pitié en nous exposant des corps rachitiques de gamins qui se nourrissent d'un grain de riz par jour et de galettes de terre. Putains de condescendants. La pitié n'a jamais fait bouger quoi que ce soit. Que ceux qui veulent nous faire croire que le sort du reste du monde les préoccupe tellement qu'ils n'en dorment pas la nuit, se bougent les fesses plutôt que de nous l'enseigner. On n'aurait peut-être moins d'images d'enfants décharnés après ça. Et moins de cours de géo du coup.

Ma prof est une vieille dame au regard de chouette. Vraiment pas gâtée niveau enseignants cette année. J'avance, vers le fond bien sûr et je croise le cerbère de Corvette. A croire qu'elle me suit. Ou qu'on a juste le même emploi du temps. J'apprends grâce à cette chère Madame Tonnell qu'elle s'appelle Jessica. Une fille passe-partout en somme.

Enfin libérée, je croise Edward avant de quitter ce lycée pourri qui me précise où il habite. Rien retenu de ses indications, mais de toute façon j'ai mon iphone. Ma sœur a encore une heure de cours, j'aperçois au loin son pick-up mal garé. J'avance avec assurance vers ma voiture et mon cœur s'emballe à la vue de ma BMW. Je ne m'en remettrai jamais. Mon père a décidé d'acheter mon indulgence face à ses absences professionnelles répétées avec cette voiture, que dis-je, ce carrosse. Il l'a largement, mon indulgence.

Lorsque je démarre, tous les glandus présents sur le parking m'observent. C'est sûr que se taper le bus scolaire, ça relève d'une toute autre catégorie.

La route m'avait parue plus longue à l'aller, sans doute parce que j'étais en retard. Je longe la forêt où sont nichées les plus impressionnantes baraques de ce patelin. Il y a quelques grosses fortunes ici, mais personne d'aussi con que nous pour habiter là à l'année. Juste des maisons secondaires. Pour le calme et l'anonymat. Moi, le calme ça me fatigue déjà.

Je m'engage sur le terrain boueux de la résidence et je ne préfère même pas penser à l'allure de mon bolide maintenant couvert de terre. La villa toute en verre se dresse sous mes yeux. D'accord la maison est belle. Et hors de prix. Mais celle de LA l'est aussi.

Personne n'est là. Cool, pas d'interrogatoire. Je monte les escaliers, direction ma chambre. Direction l'ultime préparation pour cette soirée avec Edward. Le tout étant de ne pas avoir le look de celle qui s'est préparée pendant des heures. Je reconnais que je suis canon naturellement, mais être plus que canon au quotidien, c'est quand même du travail.

Lorsque j'arrive à l'étage, je réalise malheureusement que je ne suis pas si seule que ça. Et vu la tête de Jasper, je ne suis pas la seule à penser ça. Mon petit frère est quasiment nu, vêtu d'un boxer, mais surtout protégé par un oreiller judicieusement placé pour m'éviter toute vision d'horreur. Jasper est canon lui aussi, mais ça reste mon frère. Debout, droit comme un I au beau milieu du couloir, à deux mètres de la porte de sa chambre grande ouverte, il a l'air légèrement ennuyé. Je lui demande s'il n'est pas censé être en cours, il me demande à mon tour si je ne suis pas censée avoir une vie. Ca me fait sourire. Je m'entends aussi mal avec Bella que je m'entends bien avec Jasper. C'est le seul homme de la famille, enfin avec mon père. Et c'est le dernier. Et il est blond, naturellement lui. Cet enfoiré a donc une place que chacun de nous convoite sans même se l'avouer, la place du chouchou. Celui qui entretient des relations cordiales avec toute la famille. Je sais qu'il s'entend mieux avec moi qu'avec Bella. On a le même caractère. Et on est populaire. Ce que Bella n'est pas, tout simplement parce qu'elle n'a jamais cherché à l'être. Très bien mais qu'elle ne vienne pas après me faire une crise de jalousie parce qu'au lycée elle est la sœur de Rosalie Hale et non pas l'inverse.

Toujours est-il que mon frère est visiblement en bonne compagnie.

- Ma classe est de sortie cet après-midi. Pas d'autorisation, pas de sortie.

Certes, on vient d'arriver. J'attends la suite des explications qu'il semble moins enclin à me fournir. Mais ce gamin ne s'en sortira pas comme ça. Il hésite, se passe la main dans les cheveux et mes pensées se tournent vers Edward l'espace d'une seconde.

- Alice non plus n'avait pas d'autorisation…

Mon sourcil se dresse de lui-même. Si ça avait été Bella, j'aurais cherché à l'humilier mais je ne voulais pas faire ça à Jasper. Qu'il joue à touche-pipi avec cette Alice autant qu'il veuille, moi je dois vérifier mon épilation.

J'hésite sachant qu'il est presque à poil mais je finis par mettre ma main sur son épaule, dans un signe de soutien. Il me sourit, foutrement soulagé. De rien, mon pote. Je ne jette même pas un coup d'œil vers sa chambre. Rien du tout. Mon âme de commère est suffisamment comblée pour l'instant.

Douche, shampoing, épilation, cheveux laissés au « naturel », comprenez frisés mais avec une bonne dose d'huile pour éviter l'effet paillasson vraiment trop naturel pour le coup, parfum aux endroits stratégiques, lingerie verte, comme ses yeux, maquillage, robe légère sous grosse doudoune, talons hauts. Seulement trois heures plus tard, je ressors de ma chambre.

Bella est là, j'entends sa musique classique de merde derrière la porte de sa chambre. Qu'elle meure avec ses goûts de quarantenaire.

Au salon, j'aperçois mon père qui vient de rentrer du boulot. C'est mon père, mais je reconnais qu'il est canon. C'est décidément un truc de famille. Légèrement dépressif sur les bords et travaillomane dans l'âme avant même d'être père de famille mais canon. A vrai dire, il en jette avec sa panoplie du parfait homme d'affaires hors de prix et ses 90 kg de muscle. En plus il a tous ses cheveux. Dommage que le décès de ma mère il y a sept ans l'ait tué, il pourrait avoir pas mal de succès s'il laissait tomber son alliance. Et ses cachets.

Plongé dans un magazine qui ne ressemble pas beaucoup à mon Cosmo mensuel, je lui passe sous le nez sans rien lui dire. J'attrape mon manteau, avant de me faire attraper par le paternel. Je suis certaine qu'il ne m'a pas vue, c'est mon parfum qui lui a mis la puce à l'oreille.

- Où tu vas dans cette tenue ?

Alors là c'est le milliardaire qui se fout de sa collection de Rolls Royce. J'ai déjà porté bien plus court dans l'une des villes les moins sécurisées du monde et c'est à Forks qu'il compte me sortir le couplet du père conservateur ?

- Faire le tapin.

Sur ce, ne percevant pas la moindre réaction alarmée du côté parental, et de plus m'en foutant comme de mon premier soutif, je quitte la maison.

* * *

L'iphone m'indique que c'est ici. Sacrée Baraque. Enfin, j'espère. Je viens seulement de réaliser que je ne connais pas le nom de famille d'Edward. Cette villa, ça pourrait tout aussi bien être celle de ses voisins, je ne m'en rendrai compte qu'en allant sonner. Sauf que la sonnerie est bien sûr au bout d'une allée longue de trois kilomètres. Comme je n'ai jamais honte de rien, j'avance au volant de ma voiture jusqu'à l'entrée du quasi manoir. Finalement, je n'aurai pas besoin de faire demi tour car la porte s'ouvre sur un Edward tout juste vêtu d'une serviette bleue accrochée négligemment à la taille. Ce n'est pas le moment de baver même si j'en profite pour admirer son torse qui est à la hauteur de mes espérances. Ce type est un fantasme ambulant. Je ne vais pas pour autant me jeter dessus comme un cannibale, si je suis là c'est justement pour pouvoir le faire pendant toute la soirée. Sauf s'il y a incompatibilité sexuelle. Alors je n'aurai plus qu'à m'enfuir et pleurer. Pleurer et sortir mes sex toys de leur carton.

Il me détaille, ma doudoune est restée ouverte. Ma tenue a l'air de lui plaire. Avec un grand sourire, il me laisse passer sans oublier de me préciser qu'il me trouve très jolie avec des boucles. Son regard troublé en dit long et je sais très bien à quoi il pense. Ca ne serait pas le premier à se faire la réflexion que je ressemble foutrement à Shakira. Non, je ne cultive pas la ressemblance. D'accord j'ai pris des cours de salsa, mais ça personne ne le sait.

Edward referme la porte derrière moi, une main sur sa serviette.

- L'entraînement s'est fini plus tard que prévu.

C'est ce que je constate.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Oui, les gouttes d'eau qui ruissèlent sur son torse musclé à souhait.

- Tu comptes rester dans cette tenue ?

Oui, j'élude la question mais le fait de l'avoir à 9/10e nu devant moi, ça me perturbe un peu. Son sourire en coin me donne une idée de sa réponse.

- Ca dépend, tu comptes me violer maintenant ou seulement après le dîner ?

Très bonne question. J'ai faim, comme toujours, mais il n'est que six heures. Je hausse les épaules.

- Ca dépend de ce qu'on mange.

**[ The Kinks – All day and all of the night ]**

J'ai une vague idée du menu lorsque la serviette qu'Edward avait nouée autour de sa taille, s'échoue sur le sol. Si j'avais été n'importe qui d'autre que Rosalie Hale, j'aurais rougi. Mais je suis Rosalie, et Rosalie lorsqu'elle voit un homme nu, elle ne rougit pas, elle passe à l'action. Je l'imite en laissant tomber ma doudoune. C'est moins impressionnant mais le regard affamé qu'il me lance me laisse penser qu'il aime définitivement ma tenue. Sans doute pas autant que j'aime la sienne, cependant.

Edward s'avance pour capturer ma bouche de la sienne et je me laisse faire. Lorsque ma langue rencontre la sienne et que je me mets légèrement à grogner, je sens sa main remonter au niveau de la fermeture éclair de ma robe. Une douce décharge électrique se propage au niveau de ma colonne, à mesure que les pans de ma robe s'écartent sous l'ouverture. Sa langue quitte la mienne pour venir se poser sur mon cou, juste derrière mon oreille droite. Mes jambes tremblent l'espace d'un instant alors qu'il empoigne les larges bretelles de ma tenue et les fait glisser le long de mes bras, laissant apparaître mon soutien-gorge vert et la poitrine généreuse qui va avec. Ses yeux noircissent à vue d'œil alors qu'il détaille ma poitrine avec adoration et finit par y déposer délicatement ses grandes mains.

J'ai la conviction que l'incompatibilité sexuelle ne sera définitivement pas un problème entre nous quand je sens son autre main se diriger lentement vers mon boxer, qui ne demande qu'à se faire maltraiter.

* * *

Je me laisse tomber mollement sur le sofa en cuir hors de prix sur lequel nous venons de copuler trois fois. Plus de voix, plus de cerveau, plus rien. A part la douleur. Oui, au bout d'un moment ça fait mal. Mais franchement ça valait le coup. Edward a l'air vidé lui aussi, sans mauvais jeu de mot. Le regard dans le vide, je l'entends se murmurer à lui-même des « waouh » à peine articulés. Ce type, que dis-je, cette bête à côté de moi ne s'avère pas seulement être un putain de bon coup. C'est surtout le meilleur coup de ma vie. Et je suis une fille facile, des coups j'en ai eu.

Ma tête se penche sur la gauche, pour établir un contact visuel avec ce dieu, qui n'a toujours pas repris son souffle visiblement, et lorsqu'il se tourne à son tour vers moi, j'articule un « merci » silencieux. Oui, vu ce qu'il m'a fait vivre, je peux le remercier. Là où ça me rassure, c'est qu'Edward a l'air aussi choqué que moi par ce qu'il vient de se produire. Je ne suis apparemment pas la seule à me dire qu'on est à 300% compatible. J'en éprouve bien sûr une immense fierté. Encore une fois, c'est quelque chose que je garderai définitivement pour moi.

Je le sens me fixer alors je relève les yeux vers lui et si je ne savais pas qu'il ne s'agit que des nerfs qui craquent, je le prendrais sans doute mal. Edward part dans un rire tonitruant, mais surtout communicatif. Ca dure à peine dix secondes, mais ça a largement le temps de nous ôter le peu de forces qu'il nous reste. Personnellement, ça m'achève et je sens mes paupières se clore sans même que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Sans même que j'essaye. La respiration lourde d'Edward me berce alors que je m'endors comme une masse sur son corps nu, couvert de sueur, et faiseur de miracle.

Un contact fort agréable certes sur mon cuir chevelu me force à ouvrir les yeux. Réprimant un hurlement de terreur face au constat du visage d'Edward à cinq centimètres à peine du mien, je me contente de le fixer, j'espère sans trop grimacer. Et là, quelque chose que je n'ai certainement pas vu venir sinon je serais déjà partie en courant, se produit : je sens et vois ses lèvres se poser avec la plus grande douceur sur ma bouche entrouverte. Ca ne fait pas mal, ça fait même beaucoup de bien, mais Rosalie Hale la fille la moins romantique de l'univers, ça la met mal à l'aise. Pas de baiser en dehors des préliminaires et de l'acte en lui-même. Ca fait trop couple. Exactement comme ce large plaid en polaire qu'Edward a dû déposer sur mon corps nu en se réveillant. C'est adorable, mais j'ai si peu l'habitude que ça met dans une position inconfortable. En parlant de corps nu, je suis la seule à poil. Monsieur s'est déjà rhabillé.

Alors sans rien dire, en faisant tout mon possible pour éluder cette histoire de baiser qui n'a pas lieu d'être sans parler de ce pseudo regard amouraché dont il me gratifie depuis trente secondes, je pousse la couverture, me redresse, et pars à la recherche de mes foutus vêtements. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale m'indique qu'il est vingt et une heures passées.

Aucune trace de mes sous-vêtements au sol. Je n'ose pas regarder Edward qui penserait sans doute que je le prends pour un pervers voleur de petites culottes. Tant mieux, car ça me fait lever les yeux vers un énorme halogène dont l'abat-jour est recouvert d'un morceau de dentelle étrangement familier, d'une couleur vert émeraude. Comment mon boxer a-t-il pu voler si loin ? J'entends Edward étouffer un rire alors que je m'obstine à lui tourner le dos. J'ai vraiment un putain de problème. Cette foutue Tanya serait sûrement prête à manger son propre vomi pour être à ma place et je n'ai qu'une envie c'est partir en courant. Foutue phobie de l'attachement.

Je mets enfin la main sur mon soutien gorge qui en avait profité pour faire ami-ami avec le bonzaï et une fois un minimum couverte, je me force enfin à affronter Monsieur le donneur d'orgasme.

Je tente de ne pas perdre la face alors que j'ai parfaitement conscience d'avoir un volume de cheveux proche de la coupe afro des Jackson Five et le sourire qu'Edward m'adresse est vraiment à tomber. Peut-être que je me trompe. Après tout, je suis tellement pourrie pour ce qui est des rapports sentimentaux que je me fais sans doute des idées. Peu importe, c'est un risque que je refuse de prendre. Je lève la tête à nouveau vers ce top model qui baise comme personne et son regard me fait baisser les yeux dans la seconde. Il ne me regardait pas comme ça, avant. C'est une certitude, sinon je ne l'aurais même jamais embrassée. J'avais vraiment dû y mettre du mien tout à l'heure pour qu'une partie de jambes en l'air le transforme à ce point.

- Edward… C'était vraiment la meilleure partie de baise de toute ma vie…

Le regard brûlant qu'il me sert me confirme qu'on est sur la même longueur d'ondes.

- Ecoute, je pensais que tu avais compris que je ne suis pas le genre de filles avec qui on sort…

Lorsque je sens son regard se troubler, je réalise qu'on n'est pas tant que ça semblable lui et moi. Je collectionne, il collectionne mais si moi je ne sors avec personne, lui il sort avec tout le monde. Dans quel pétrin je me suis encore fourrée moi ?

Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre mon raisonnement. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je ne suis pas super logique comme nana.

Edward se passe une main dans les cheveux et mon cœur rate deux battements. Bon ça va, il est beau je n'arrête pas de me le répéter, seulement ça ne me fera pas changer d'avis.

- Et ?

Mon sourcil se soulève de lui-même. Comment ça et ? Je sais ce qu'il fait. Il est vexé, et tente d'inverser la situation pour me faire croire que je divague. Seulement son baiser qui n'avait rien de fiévreux mais qui puait le romantisme, il était bien réel lui. N'empêche que je suis chez lui, en petite tenue, et qu'il est la seule personne qui ait tenté d'être gentil avec moi aujourd'hui. En gros, je laisse couler. Pour cette fois.

- Et… enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est que ça n'est pas parce qu'on a couché ensemble, trois fois…

Claque mentale.

- … que ça fait de nous un couple pour autant.

Ce que je veux qu'il comprenne, c'est qu'on peut toujours baiser, mais pas de baisers hors coït ni aucune marque de tendresse.

- Oui, tu es une « rendeuse » de services. J'ai bien compris, crois moi.

Si ses mots et l'assurance de sa voix disent blanc, je sais pertinemment que son regard dit noir. Il n'avait pas compris, ou du moins avait décidé de ne pas comprendre. J'en suis persuadée. Seulement il semblerait qu'Edward ait lui aussi décidé de laisser couler. Tant que ça ne me rapporte pas d'ennuis, ça me va.

Sans un mot, je me saisis de ma robe et l'enfile à la va-vite. A l'endroit. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, tic familial, et capte le regard d'Edward qui a retrouvé des couleurs. La pilule a l'air de passer. C'est bon, il n'est pas amoureux non plus hein.

- Alors… amis ?

J'attends sa réponse et le trac me submerge. Même si nous avons dû faire face à un certain quiproquo l'espace de quelques minutes qui aurait pu mal se terminer, je persiste à dire que ce type est mon incarnation masculine. Et j'ai besoin de mon incarnation masculine. On s'entend bien, je ne veux pas perdre mon premier ami dans ce trou perdu à cause d'un malentendu. Pitié.

Ses lèvres se retroussent en un sourire et je suis soulagée de retrouver le Edward du début. Pas le connard en quête d'une petite amie. Même si c'est moi la connasse dans l'histoire, je le sais bien.

- Amis… améliorés quand même ?

Je ris, c'est plus fort que moi. Et ensuite je roule des yeux, parce que s'il est d'accord sur ce principe, ce dont je me doutais, alors ma réponse est évidente.

- Heureusement que oui.

Je ne vais certainement pas lâcher un pénis aussi doué de sitôt. Ca, je ne lui dis pas non plus, mais c'est sous-entendu de toute façon.

* * *

Je referme avec une discrétion dont je ne me serais jamais crue capable la porte d'entrée derrière moi. La maison est plongée dans le noir, Bella dort sans doute alors que Jasper doit être plongé dans un porno. J'avance du mieux que je peux dans l'obscurité avant de me cogner dans je ne sais pas quel putain d'objet à angles aigus mais ça fait mal. Cette fois ci, niveau discrétion j'aurais pu faire mieux. La lumière s'allume et je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Sauf qu'une lumière qui s'allume comme par magie, ça n'existe pas, même chez les riches.

Michael Hale est assis dans un voltaire, la main encore sur l'interrupteur de la lampe. Son air autoritaire ne me fait pas peur, ça n'est pas avec sa fille de 17 ans qu'il va commencer à faire valoir son autorité. Je prends place dans la causeuse qui lui fait face. Ses traits s'adoucissent.

- Tu rentres bien tard, ma fille, pour un jour de semaine.

Je lui souris. Ca n'ira pas bien loin, on le sait tous les deux.

- J'étais partie jouer au bingo.

Son sourcil se soulève. Je souris encore plus. Si je ressemble physiquement à maman, j'ai ses expressions.

- Mon dieu, si ta mère était encore là, tu ne serais certainement pas obligée de remplacer le mot «garçon » par bingo, shopping ou jardinage pour contenter ton vieux père.

Si ma mère était encore là, mon père ne serait certainement pas l'homme dépressif qu'il est devenu.

- Les autres sont couchés ?

Michael laisse échapper un ricanement.

- Figure-toi que ton frère, qui se contente habituellement d'un « bonjour papa » en guise de conversation, est descendu juste avant le dîner pour me faire une démonstration de ses jeux vidéo pendant 20 minutes sur sa BeatBox ?

- Xbox, papa.

Il balaie ma reprise d'un geste négligeant de la main.

- On s'en fout. Ce petit malin croit sincèrement que je n'ai pas vu sa petite copine filer en douce vers la sortie. Il a sans doute oublié que tu as eu 15 ans avant lui.

Je lui souris. Jasper prend décidément trop notre père pour un benêt. Ne parlons pas de Bella, cette asociale n'a jamais eu à cacher le moindre petit ami, tout simplement parce qu'elle n'en a jamais eu. Je crois. On ne se parle pas, elle et moi.

Michael lève ses yeux gris vers moi. La conversation n'est pas terminée visiblement.

- Alors, cette rentrée ?

Horrible.

- Pas trop mal. Une ou deux imitations californiennes, pour le reste des gens ordinaires…

Bizarrement, je me décide à dire la vérité. Franchement, c'est loin d'être dans ma nature. D'habitude, j'attends Noël.

- … Trop ordinaires. Tu sais que j'aime sortir du lot, mais là j'ai vraiment l'impression de faire tâche au milieu de cette secte de petits chrétiens.

J'en frissonne encore. C'est un bled pour Bella ici. Elle est suffisamment passe-partout pour se démarquer un minimum de la populace locale sans manquer de se faire crucifier sur la place publique. Quant à Jasper… C'est un homme, c'est forcément différent pour lui. Et un bled fait pour Bella, c'est carrément l'enfer. CQFD.

- Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour toi. Sous tes airs de tragédienne, je sais pertinemment que c'est toi la plus forte des trois. Rosalie Hale ne s'est jamais laissée piétiner, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça commencerait ici, chez des gens trop ordinaires.

C'est en cet instant, alors qu'il me regarde comme il avait l'habitude de fixer maman que je retrouve le père que j'ai toujours aimé. Pas le trader bourré de tunes et respecté dans son travail, l'homme fou de sa famille, avant qu'un putain d'accident de voiture ait emporté l'amour de sa vie, avant qu'il ne se mette à me regarder avec cette lueur impérissable, de celui qui souffre de ne plus pouvoir regarder sa fille aînée, le portrait craché de sa mère, sans y voir sa défunte femme. En cet instant, il me fixe avec amour. Pas avec regret. C'est temporaire, mais ça fait du bien.

- Ecoute Rose, il va falloir que je m'absente pendant une semaine. Le travail, ça ne va pas très fort en ce moment et…

Chute libre. Je l'arrête d'un mouvement de la main.

- Waouh, on est là depuis à peine deux jours et tu m'annonces que tu pars déjà ?

Son regard sévère m'indique de me taire, chose que je ne fais pas.

- Vous avez pris vos marques, non ? Bella sait se servir de la cuisine, tu sais où se trouvent les commerces les plus proches.

- Ca va, j'ai tellement l'habitude que tu nous laisses que je sais très bien comment m'en sortir, merci.

Oui, je suis un tout petit peu énervée.

- Pourquoi tu le prends comme ça ?

Cette remarque à la con me fait me dresser sur mes pieds comme si j'avais été victime d'une décharge électrique. Rien à foutre des deux blaireaux déjà endormis.

- Parce qu'un jour tu as osé me dire que si on quittait LA, tu serais plus souvent à la maison !

Ca résonne, mais la maison est gigantesque. Ca nous permet d'avoir un semblant d'intimité dans la bataille. Ca me permet surtout d'hurler comme je l'entends. Mon père, toujours assis dans son fauteuil, évite mon regard.

- Ecoute, je ne pars qu'une semaine, tu devrais t'en remettre, non ? Ca n'a pas l'air de poser le moindre problème à Bella et Jasper.

Mon orgueil de fille unique regrettée est piqué au vif. J'ai horreur de cette torture parentale qui consiste à rabaisser un enfant par rapport aux autres. Même si l'enfant fait du 90C.

Ma réponse claque comme une paire de baffes.

- Ca ne leur pose pas de problème tout simplement parce que ça ne change rien à leur emploi du temps. Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, c'est moi que tu handicapes le plus en voyageant à travers le monde. Bella fait peut-être la cuisine mais c'est moi l'aînée de cette famille. Tu m'imposes la charge de tes gosses et crois le ou non, mais j'ai autre chose à foutre que de prendre rendez-vous chez le médecin pour celui qui a chopé la grippe, payer la femme de ménage et aller aux réunions parents-professeurs parce que mon père est en déplacement les trois quarts de l'année.

Michael se lève, les veines de son cou ressorties prêtes à éclater. Je ne lui laisse pourtant pas le temps d'exploser et je me dirige d'un pas vif vers ma chambre sans même me retourner.

D'accord, peut-être que j'ai l'air d'une parfaite connasse en cet instant. Mais franchement, j'ai déjà fait pire. Là, j'ai mes raisons. Ceux qui en doutent ne me connaissent pas. Et je les emmerde. Les gens me prennent pour une fille superficielle. Ils ont raison. Là où ils se trompent, c'est qu'ils pensent que Rosalie Hale préfèrerait l'argent à sa propre famille. Les gens pensent aussi que je monnaye mon corps. Laissons les penser ce qu'ils veulent – et puis, il est possible qu'après avoir couché avec Kurt Phillips, ma main ait atterri dans son portefeuille pendant qu'il cuvait son whisky. Le problème, c'est que les gens, ça inclue mon père. Et ça, c'est légèrement décevant.

Je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir, je ne lui ai jamais dit que si je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, c'était parce que j'avais besoin de mon père à la maison. Même ce père là. En général, je pique une crise en démontrant par a+b que ça m'ennuie de m'occuper des autres. C'est le cas, mais ça ne devance pas le fait que mon père me manque.

Bella ne génère pas ce genre de confusion elle, madame est toujours en haillons, à se plaindre de la mondialisation et de ses conséquences sur les pays en développement. Franchement, je lui foutrais des baffes. Parce que forcément, moi à côté avec mon maquillage testé sur les animaux, mes vêtements hors de prix et ma voiture qui pollue, je ne suis qu'une putain de capitaliste. Une ingrate qui vendrait sa famille pour une piscine. D'accord, je voudrais bien vendre ma sœur. Mais ça s'arrête là.

Cette dispute ne me perturbe pas plus que ça, dans la mesure où notre relation est continuellement basée sur ce genre de scènes. J'entretiens des rapports conflictuels avec Michael. Bella et Jasper n'ont pas la même approche avec lui, Jasper étant son fils unique, et Bella ayant hérité du caractère calme de maman. Si j'avais voulu être méchante, j'aurais dit plat. Mais si je peux critiquer ma sœur, je ne peux pas m'y résoudre avec maman. Mon impulsivité et mes coups de gueule, je les tiens de lui. C'est ce qui fait que malgré tout ce que je pourrai dire ou faire, je reste sa préférée. Je le vois à la façon dont il me regarde. Et qu'il les regarde eux. Rien ne changera ça, tout simplement parce que c'est indépendant de notre volonté. Lorsqu'il pose ses yeux sur moi, derrière ce malaise perpétuel d'avoir en face de lui le sosie de sa femme, il y a cette fierté d'avoir réussi le parfait mélange. Je ressemble autant à ma mère qu'à mon père, j'ai juste hérité du physique de l'une et du caractère de l'autre. Un mélange parfait d'un mariage parfait. Ca et le goût du masochisme, puisque plus il me regarde, plus il y voit celle qu'il a perdu il y a sept ans. Ce mélange des genres est moins choquant chez Jasper et Bella. Moins passionnel aussi.

Alors que je me démaquille à l'aide de mon eau micellaire, j'examine mes cheveux. Mon blond foncé commence à s'estomper. Scénario catastrophe. Je décroche mon portable, prête à appeler en renfort le premier coiffeur de libre, quand je me rappelle qu'il est plus de vingt trois heures. Je ne suis pas une acharnée de la couleur. En fait, j'ai même horreur du blond. Mon rêve n'est pas de ressembler à paris Hilton. Mon rêve, c'est juste de pouvoir me regarder dans la glace sans y apercevoir ma mère à la place. Je ne le supporterais pas. Je ne supporterais pas de ressentir ce que Michael ressent lorsqu'il pose ses yeux sur moi. Et puis, j'ai bien tenté le roux à une époque. Définitivement pas ma couleur.

J'enfile mon pyjama avec des nounours, mon préféré que j'enfile uniquement en privé, et je me décide à dormir. Bilan de la journée : Forks, ça craint pas tant que ça, mais quand même un peu.

* * *

Je déambule comme un zombie à travers les couloirs qui sont encore loin de m'être familiers, à la recherche de ma classe d'économie. Les études, ça sert vraiment à que dalle. Je me contracte méchamment lorsque je sens quelque chose venir se poser sur mes épaules. Bordel !

Je me retourne, ca n'est qu'Edward. Comme si ça pouvait être quelqu'un d'autre. Il a l'air normal, c'est-à-dire le Edward habituel –peut-on parler d'habitude en seulement deux jours ? – et non pas l'entiché qui me viole la bouche à mon réveil. Alors je suis contente de le voir. Il m'a manquée, et je le lui dis. Ca le fait rire, lui ne me retourne pas le compliment et je m'en fous. Son bras autour de mes épaules me tient chaud, juste comme il faut. Je sens son regard vert sur mon visage tiré de fatigue, malgré le maquillage et je le scrute à mon tour.

- Est-ce que c'est compris dans le tarif amitié améliorée ?

Sa demande qui n'est pas sans m'apparenter à un réseau de prostitution à moi toute seule m'arrache un sourire. Je suis définitivement contente de le retrouver.

- Bien sûr, par contre pas les mains au fesses.

Il fait mine d'être déçue, et franchement, je le suis aussi.

- Enfin… pas en public.

* * *

10h10. Légère pause de cinq minutes avant la reprise des cours. J'ai froid, j'ai envie de dormir, ce lycée pue, les gens de ce lycée puent, ça me fait puer indirectement. L'horreur. J'aperçois une porte donnant sur l'extérieur, à l'écart de la foule, et mon besoin irrégulier de nicotine refait surface. Je fouille dans mon sac à mains. Tampon ? Pas nécessaire. Miroir ? Non plus. Ah, mon paquet de clopes. Evidemment, on ne fume pas dans l'enceinte du lycée. Evidemment, j'emmerde les interdictions.

Je m'assois sur la marche la plus éloignée de la porte et tremble en essayant d'allumer ma cigarette. La troisième fois c'est la bonne. Je soupire de soulagement lorsque le goût ô combien dégueu de tabac fait acte de présence sur mon palais. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et la curiosité l'emporte, je me retourne pour tomber sur… Tanya. Qui a encore plus envie de me tuer que d'habitude. Miss a sa cigarette au bout des lèvres, et le regard vengeur. Visiblement, elle lutte avec elle-même pour savoir quoi faire, supporter ma présence ou tout simplement partir. Elle finit par s'asseoir trois marches derrière moi. Je me retourne à nouveau, tirant sur ma clope, lorsque je l'entends marmonner que c'était sa place.

Son attitude encore plus puérile que la mienne me fait doucement glousser.

- Oui, et Edward était sans doute ton plan cul fixe. C'était…

Cette folle me sourit.

- Masen, je te le laisse. Les types qui ont un ego plus développé que leur pénis ne m'intéressent pas.

- Mince, il doit vraiment avoir un putain d'ego alors…

Je vois ses yeux pétiller mais la fille qui ouvre la porte et nous dérange ne lui laisse pas le temps de rire. Merde, la première fois que j'ai vue cette nana, je ne me serais jamais doutée que quelqu'un pourrait nous déranger. La troisième roue du carrosse tient elle aussi une cigarette. Elle est grosse et moche. Et en plus, elle vient me demander du feu. J'ai décidé que je ne l'aime pas. Certains ont vraiment un trop plein de confiance en eux qu'il faut que je corrige avant que tout le monde pense qu'on peut aborder Rosalie Hale comme si c'était n'importe qui. Je la toise, alors qu'elle fait deux fois ma taille, étant debout. Mon sourcil gauche se lève, celui de l'ironie et je lui souffle ma fumée dans la gueule.

- J'ai pas de feu.

Je la vois ciller derrière ses épaisses montures aussi moches que sa personne. Ca y est, j'ai distillé le doute.

- Mais… tu es en train de fumer, elle ne s'est pas allumée toute seule ta clope à ce que je sache.

Grosse moche fait de la résistance.

- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

A nouveau la fumée en pleine tête. Ca ne larrête pas car elle lève les yeux au ciel, me prenant pour une demeurée. Elle pointe son gros doigt vomitif vers moi.

- Mais si, celle là, t'es débile ou quoi ?

Mes yeux rétrécissent. Ma bouche se pince. Si je pouvais cracher de l'acide, je le ferais.

- Dégage, avant que je te morde.

Cette fois-ci, la folle dingue semble avoir compris le message et ne demande pas son reste. Elle ne se risque même pas à demander son feu à Tanya. D'ailleurs, elle semble avoir renoncé à fumer, puisqu'elle rentre fissa dans le bâtiment. Tant mieux, un cancer des poumons en moins. De toute façon, elle va mourir du diabète, alors…

- Waouh, t'es une sacrée salope !

Je me retourne vers Tanya, qui à ma grande surprise, m'observe avec un grand sourire. Cette fille semble avoir eu une révélation à mon sujet car elle ne dégage plus la moindre animosité.

- Moi aussi.

Là c'est moi qui souris. Décidément, moi aussi j'ai eu une révélation. Pas que je ne me doutais pas qu'elle soit une pute. Mais ça nous fait un point en commun. Et ce genre de choses, ça peut créer une amitié.

- T'es peut-être pas si nulle que ce que je croyais.

* * *

Je claque la porte d'entrée, jette mon sac à main le plus loin possible de ma personne, crevée par mes cinq heures de cours. Cette ville aura ma peau. Avant, j'allais boire un verre pour décompresser après les cours, maintenant… maintenant il me reste le Nutella. Hors de question d'aller dans leur restau' pourri pour commander une bière. De toute façon, on ne me la donnerait jamais. Ici, l'anonymat n'existe pas.

Je traverse la maison, direction la cuisine mais je stoppe ma course d'un coup lorsque j'arrive devant le bureau de Michael, dont la porte est grande ouverte. Mon père est là, assis dans son fauteuil, en train de travailler sur son ordinateur. Mon cerveau bouillonne, son départ était censé être ce matin… WTF ?

- Papa…

Il relève la tête, légèrement agacé d'avoir été interrompu. Ses lunettes, qu'il n'utilise qu'occasionnellement lui donnent un petit côté intello qui contraste sévèrement avec ses biceps en acier d'ancien athlète. Lorsque j'étais plus jeune et dans ma phase recherche d'une vie excitante à raconter à mon journal intime, je soupçonnais mon père d'être membre de la mafia. Laquelle, pas la moindre idée, mais en tout cas une très très méchante.

- Je croyais que ton vol était ce matin…

Ses traits s'adoucissent face à ma confusion.

- C'était le cas… J'ai annulé une heure avant de partir pour Seattle. J'assume mon rôle de père… pour une fois.

Je sens mes lèvres s'étirer en un sourire. Un vrai. Je lui adresse un regard plein de gratitude car je sais qu'il s'agit là d'un sacrifice pour lui. Je m'approche, me positionne derrière sa chaise et enserre son épaule de ma main. Il ne me le dira pas mais je sais qu'il est mal barré. S'il comptait faire ce voyage, ça n'était pas de gaieté de cœur. Tant pis, au moins j'avais mon père. Et pas par défaut. Il l'a choisi. C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'il pouvait me faire. Sa main vient couvrir la mienne et un besoin irrépressible de lui dire que je l'aime se fait sentir. Je sais que je ne le ferai pas. Alors, je murmure la deuxième chose la plus appropriée dans cette situation :

- Merci.

Leçon n°2 : Imposer sa volonté, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que les autres réalisent que j'ai toujours raison de toute façon.


End file.
